Hello, Sweet Bed
by TornadoMoose
Summary: Set after 9x14 ("Goodbye, Vietnam"), staying awake can be hard after a long mission and a few days without sleep.


**A/N: I wrote a solid chunk of (the second half of) this piece last week with no clear direction, and have since gone back to add a beginning and a premise.**

 **This one is now set after the most recently aired (in North America) episode (9x14, "Goodbye, Vietnam") for no particular reason than that I think it fits.**

 **I have nothing witty to add. There's a fairly long and uneventful lead in to the action, but I make up for it with unnecessarily descriptive language later on. I'm sure you'll all forgive me.**

 **Disclaimer: These disclaimers don't actually do anything. Sometimes they're amusing to write. This time, it's not.**

 **Rating: If you are new to my body of work, please note that every single one of my stories (including this one) are all rated M.**

* * *

"It was a C-130!" Deeks exclaimed. "Not exactly first class accommodations."

Kensi shrugged in response and asked, "So? You slept on the chopper!"

He elaborated and replied, "For like, ten minutes, tops! And only because I was _exhausted!_ But I was wide awake by the time we strapped in with the cargo on that plane. How could you possibly expect me to get any real sleep in a giant, flying lawn mower?!"

"I slept just fine. So did the others," Kensi pointed out.

She pulled the car up the driveway and into the garage, parking and shutting off the engine. The pair fished their travel bags out from the trunk and headed through the mudroom door that led to the rest of their house.

"How would you know they slept fine if you were really asleep?" he countered.

"Touché," she admitted. "I guess I'm just assuming, since the guys never complained about it, and never _would_ complain."

Kensi paused to shove the door closed behind her, and was a little startled (but not actually surprised) when Deeks pressed her body against the wooden frame with his. She let the bags she was carrying fall out of her hands, and brought her arms up to rest on his shoulders as she sunk into the deep kiss he had started.

When he pulled back to shoot her a mischievous smile, she returned it and promised him, "Soon."

Deeks continued to smile and hummed in affirmation as he released her from his arms. They both picked up their duffles from the floor and headed for the stairs. It had been almost a full twenty four hours since they had rescued Hetty, yet somehow, it was still technically the same day.

"Come on," she encouraged him. "Let's finish packing first."

"You mean unpacking?" he asked, a few steps behind her.

"No. I mean repacking our go-bags," she clarified.

"Ugh! Can't that wait until tomorrow?" he whined.

"Probably. But I'm not gonna risk it," she insisted, already dumping the contents of her bag out onto the bed.

Kensi began to methodically clean out her rugged travel bag, swapping out the dirty clothes for clean ones, refilling toiletries, and neatly repacking tactical gear that had been shifted or used. Her large stash of equipment was possibly the only thing she was intentionally neat and orderly about.

Deeks on the other hand, was taking a more haphazard approach to his emergency go-bag. Kensi couldn't tell if it was in protest, or because they were going on forty eight hours since he'd had the opportunity to sleep for more than an hour or so at a time. Once he'd finished shoving his boots into the end pocket of the bag, he struggled to zip it all closed.

"There!" he declared, tossing the bag on the floor by their closet. Turning to Kensi he asked, "You about ready to come to bed?"

"Almost," she promised. "I'm just about done."

Deeks put on a fresh pair of boxers and sniffed at the mostly clean shirt he'd changed into for the flight home before tossing it to the hamper.

"Hello, sweet bed!" he exclaimed before collapsing dramatically on it. After a moment of watching her, he shifted to be under the covers while he waited for Kensi to finish up.

Once she was done with her meticulous task, Kensi slipped into a loose fitting tank top and sleep shorts. She turned the lights off, and climbed under the covers with her fiancé. Humming in excitement, she cuddled up to him and planted a few soft kisses to the exposed skin of his broad chest. He didn't respond at all.

"Deeks?" she asked, testing his consciousness.

Still no response.

She would have felt bad if she literally shook him awake. So she compromised and ran a hand softly down the ridged plane of his tight abs. He took a bit deeper of a breath, but continued to sleep. Her hand reached the waistband of his boxers and she paused. Did she really want to be this cruel? Did she want to follow through with what would inevitably happen if she woke him up this way? Yes. Yes she did.

Her hand found the hole at the front of his boxers and snuck in. Unsurprisingly, he was soft. His cock was as fast asleep as Deeks himself was. But she didn't mind. It wasn't often that she got to play with him in this state. Usually, by the time the clothes came off, he'd be at least semi-erect.

Deeks moaned softly and his eyes fluttered open. Finally he started to return the kisses she had dotted along his jaw and on his lips. He rolled them over until Kensi was on her back and he covered her body with his. Both pairs of hands wandered over smooth skin, petting at stiff muscles and tight knots, and bringing healing with each touch.

After a minute or two of slow, languid kisses, Deeks' lips began their journey down Kensi's neck and shoulder. He lingered at the hollow of her throat, gently sucking there as he curled his body against her ribs and waist. His kisses slowed, and then stopped.

"Deeks? Baby?" Kensi asked him when she realized that he had drifted off to sleep again. "You have got to be kidding me!"

She accepted that she was fighting a losing battle. He was just too tired. And to be honest, she wasn't exactly at her peak form either; physically or mentally.

She sighed to herself which became a yawn, and said out loud to his sleeping form, "I told you you should have slept on the plane."

* * *

Kensi awoke to find herself draped over Deeks' back in the morning. She was unbelievably stiff, and she was inclined to blame the monsoon hike, long flights, and strange sleeping position. A hot shower would do the trick. Plus, she wasn't convinced all the paint and jungle grime was actually washed off of her skin and out of her hair. Not really caring if she woke him, she shifted off of his form and slunk off to the bathroom.

She took a long shower, letting the near scalding water sooth her sore muscles. She also took her time in hopes that Deeks would wake up and join her, as he often did in the mornings. But unfortunately, it seemed as if he would sleep through the whole thing.

It wasn't until she was wrapped in a towel and nearly completely dry that he finally ambled into their bathroom in a groggy haze. He headed straight for the shower, pausing to kiss her on the cheek as she brushed her hair, and mumbled a 'good morning,' in response to her greeting.

Kensi was a little bit disappointed. He rarely missed an opportunity to be in close proximity to her naked, sudsy body. She left him to it and went back into the bedroom to get dressed, seriously contemplating just going back to sleep for half the day.

When Deeks returned from the shower a few minutes later, he dropped his towel on the edge of the bed and sat naked on it so he could file down a rough toe nail. Kensi pulled a pair of boxers from their dresser and tossed them towards him before rifling through the drawers for something else. She noticed his gaze darting between her bare legs and his foot, and that his dick was just a little bit puffed up. Maybe this morning wouldn't be a loss after all.

Deciding to be cruel, she bent over in front of him and pulled down the underwear she had put on only minutes before. She turned around again to see that the sight of her bare ass had caused his cock to start creeping up his thigh as it noticeably stiffened. He was no longer even trying to hide that he was staring at her, his toe nail long since forgotten. Another moment later and Deeks seemed to realize that she was smiling at him. His gaze dropped obviously to her covered breasts, then back up to meet her eyes expectantly.

Very slowly, she stripped the shirt from her torso, pulling it up and over her head until her breasts fell free with a slight bounce. When she finished removing her shirt and could see him again, his twitching cock had now turned red and pointed straight up.

 _That's more like it,_ she thought to herself. Out loud, she told him, "Glad to see you're finally up— finally _awake."_

Deeks smiled, and patted the bed next to him suggestively. "I was actually hoping to stay in bed a bit longer."

Kensi walked over to where he sat and stood between his legs. She ran her fingers through his still damp hair and held his head so he looked up at her, between her bare breasts. She let him go and moaned softly once he buried his face between them and started to slowly kiss her skin.

Leaning on him until he laid back, she crawled on top of him. Deeks shifted until they were both pressed against each other across the width of the mattress. The focus of his kisses had moved to her lips, and his exploring hands took over for the rest of her body.

"Noooo!" Deeks groaned, quite loudly when Kensi's phone rang on her night stand. He pleaded with her, "No, baby, don't get that, they'll call again in a few minutes!"

Undeterred— though reluctantly, Kensi stretched to reach her phone and answer it, while Deeks waited anxiously.

"Kensi. Uh huh. Uh huh," she affirmed into the receiver. "Yeah. Got it. We'll be there."

"What's up?" he asked anxiously, once she'd hung up the phone.

She sighed and sat up straight. With a look of disappointment, she told him, "Good thing we already repacked our go-bags. This will have to wait."

"Are you kidding me!?" he exclaimed.

"Yes."

"What?"

Now holding back laughter, Kensi revealed, "Yes, I'm kidding! It was just Nell saying that Keane is checked into the VA hospital and is stable, and that Mosley wants us for the mission debrief this afternoon at two."

"You were messing with me?" Deeks asked, alarmed and perplexed.

"The look on your face just now!" she teased, no longer able to hide her genuine amusement.

"Ha ha. You're hilarious," he told her, wrapping his arms around her waist, and pinning her to the bed below him.

Unfazed, she threw her arms around his shoulders and insisted, "That's why you love me."

"Hmmm," he hummed into a slow kiss. "Sometimes I wonder."

They picked up right where they had left off with renewed urgency. Dueling lips, fingers dancing along soft, freshly washed skin, gentle moans, and a growing heat between their bodies. As he always did, Deeks savored the time he spent worshiping her body, and slowly made his way down her neck and shoulders. Perhaps slower than he normal.

Kensi sighed in contentment and focused on enjoying the little patterns he traced with his tongue and lips. She was fully aware that he was going to tease her more than usual in retaliation for her prank. To be fair, she knew she deserved it after her cruel moment of fun. Totally worth it.

Twice after making it nearly to her breasts, he kissed his way back up her neck and behind the shell of her ear. And when he did return to the soft mounds, he spent an inordinate amount of time on the outside curves of each before finally putting his lips on her nipples, already hard in anticipation.

Years ago, Kensi never would have thought that such attention was important. She had always been too impatient to really appreciate it. But Deeks had learned the secret way to touch her; the magic balance of tongue, lips and teeth at just the right pressure. And by the way he moaned in harmony with her, he clearly enjoyed himself as well.

She fought the urge to hurry him along on his voyage down her body. She knew he would only resist. His hands gripped her waist, then her hips, then her thighs as he kissed his way back and forth down her flat stomach. She arched up into his touch, and instinctually bucked up against his chin when his scruff tickled the patch of soft hairs at the juncture of her legs.

He bypassed her center, as she predicted he would, and continued to taste his way down one of her ultra smooth, freshly shaved legs. She didn't know how one could make snogging her knee sexy, but he did.

His body now well below hers on the bed, he lifted one of her long legs up in the air, and kissed at her calf. She squirmed in surprise when he tickled the crease of skin at the back of a knee with the tip of his tongue. More than three years of being with this man and he still found things about her body she didn't know.

Now he was working his way down the back of her thigh and along a butt cheek, and she started to make mental notes of how she would get back at him if he skipped over to the other leg. He used his hands to spread her legs wide open and inched closer and closer to the heat radiating out from her folds. Kensi was bracing herself for disappointment; preparing for him to continue teasing her. So she had only a moment to feel his hot breath on her before his tongue landed directly on her aching clit.

She writhed against him again, but only for a few seconds. He abandoned her expectant pussy and returned his face to hers, capturing her lips in an aggressive kiss. Kensi gladly returned it, but whined at his absence between her legs. She let one of her hands slide down his body until it reached between their hips. Smirking against his lips, she lightly grazed his erection with the tips of her fingers, before instead touching herself.

He groaned, and broke the kiss to smile back. Gently nibbling on her lower lip, he joined one of his own hands with hers. Together they used their fingers to spread the moisture between her folds and rub at her clit. With the pleasure from such stimulation, she was breathing harshly and with an open mouth, and was unable to return his kisses. So instead, he kissed at her jaw, nibbled on the shell of an ear, and sucked on the pulse point of her neck.

Kensi gave up on trying not to direct him. And so she demanded, "More! Give me more."

At her insistence, Deeks pressed two fingers into her and slowly curled them in and out. She moaned and dug her heels into his thighs, tensing as the pressure built up inside of her. He pulled his fingers out, and again she whimpered and whined at the loss of his touch. Quickly, he replaced his fingers with his tongue again, as he slithered down her body in record speed.

Throwing her arms behind her head to hold a pillow tighter, her chest heaved up and down with sharp breaths as his tongue flicked her engorged bundle of nerves and the swollen inner folds of her pussy. He reached up with one arm to cup one of her breasts, and she held his hand in place under her own.

As she neared her climax though, he needed both of his hands back to hold her writhing hips in place as she squirmed in response to his touch. Individual spasms turned into a rush of ecstasy that coursed through her body. Deeks kept his tongue pressed against her throbbing clit in an effort to draw it out longer. Kensi's hands released the sheets she had been clutching so hard, and reached down to gently play with his messy hair.

He crawled back up to her level, and kissed the contented grin right off of her face. She could easily taste herself on his lips and was reminded that she had yet to really touch him. His length pressed against her lower abdomen, and he was still as hard as ever. She snuck a hand between them and wrapped her fingers around his thick shaft, slowly tugging on the smooth skin.

By now, Deeks knew what he was supposed to do without being told. So when she nudged his shoulder, he sat up on his knees and leaned back on straight arms while Kensi rolled onto her hands and knees in front of him.

With her hand still gripping his cock, she pumped back and forth. But only on the part closest to the base of his shaft. The sensitive tip, she left untouched. When she brought her face right up to him, she teased the soft skin and the hardness beneath with the tip of her tongue in the same manner: just the shaft. She found a vein to work back and forth with her lips, and licked a line right up and down the ridge on the underside of his dick. But she was intentionally careful to avoid the head, already weeping in anticipation.

"Awww! Come on!" he groaned impatiently. "Are you really going to tease—"

"Hush!" she told him curtly, then resumed her task.

When her tongue toyed with the bunch of skin just below the flare of his tip, his cock practically jerked from her hand as he clenched the very lowest muscles of his abdomen. Licking him from base to tip one more time, she swirled her tongue around his head before mercifully wrapping her lips around him and taking him into her mouth.

He groaned loudly, and she bobbed up and down, squeezing her lips tight around his cock as she went. Deeks made no effort to temper his satisfied moans, and soon she had to release his shaft so she could place both hands on his thighs to keep him from thrusting up involuntarily.

He whispered words of nonsense and encouragement to her, and leaned all his weight on one arm so he could use his other to stroke the smooth skin of her back and pull her hair from her face.

Kensi released him with another long lick, then pushed on him again until he fell to his back and laid flat on the bed. With her breasts resting on his thighs, she looked up at him as she continued to coax his hard cock with her hands and mouth.

Tugging on him one last time, she smiled at his dumbstruck face and crawled up his body. Straddling his waist, her groin pressed his cock flat against his tight stomach and the underside of his shaft pressed between the wet lips of her pussy. With her chest flattened to his, they kissed deeply, sliding their tongues against each other's. She rocked her hips, rubbing her clit up and down his length and making her ache even more for him to be inside of her.

Then she sat upright over him, and lifted herself enough that his tip just barely settled between her folds. Hardly even moving her hips, she continued to tease him, though at this point she was also teasing herself considerably.

"Come on, baby!" he pleaded in a husky whisper. "Come on, just sit down."

Deeks' fingers dug into her thighs and reached up her stomach and towards her breasts. With a little more guidance from her hand, she finally nestled his cock into the right place and sunk down on him, taking his entire length in one long, slow motion.

She began to rock on top of him, gently at first. Lifting her hips up and down, she kept her balance by splaying her palms flat on his broad chest. Deeks kept his body mostly still below her, content to let her ride him at her own pace. But his hands gripped her ass, and he used his strong arms to help lift her up and push her back down, adding force to her motions.

As she picked up the pace, he started to tilt his pelvis to meet her stroke for stroke. By the time she had bent forward to again devour his mouth in a hungry kiss a few minutes later, he had planted his feet on the bed and was now ramming up with such speed that she could feel his balls slap against her ass cheeks with each powerful thrust.

But they couldn't sustain this rhythm forever, and as if on cue, they both slowed down as he buried himself as deep as he could a few times. He pulled her body to his tightly, and they both took just a few moments to catch their breath.

Still moving within her slowly, and using the entire lower half of his body, he gently rolled them over until he was holding himself up on top of her.

"You're close, aren't you?" he asked, his hot breath mingling with hers.

"Hmmm, yeah," she confirmed, already feeling the occasional twitch of her inner muscles.

"You want me to make you come?" he asked, accenting his last word with a single, hard thrust.

"Uh-huh."

With renewed vigor he resumed both kissing her messily and frantically driving into her. He used his entire pelvis, sticking his ass in the air before slamming back down again and again.

Kensi called out several things: his name, words of affirmation, and several curse words as he pushed her closer to the brink. Then finally a white hot feeling of pure bliss overtook her, radiating out from the fluttering inner walls of her pussy that clenched so tightly around his slick cock, still sliding in and out of her with speed.

For many, many seconds she clung to him, unable to think and barely able to breath as the pulsating waves of pleasure coursed through to the tips of her fingers and toes. Then, completely and utterly sated, she melted into a puddle beneath his sweaty body.

She was so caught up in the moment that she hadn't even noticed that he had finished too. His gentle kisses along her jaw and up her cheek to her brow brought her back to the present, and she was vaguely aware that he was still inside of her, still moving, and slowly starting to soften.

When he curled up on his side next to her, he pulled her flushed body against his. She ran a finger down one of his pecs, tracing a cord in his muscle and feeling the glistening skin.

"We might need to shower again," she pointed out to him. "Or we could just nap."

He had buried his face in the crook of her neck, and responded in a muffled voice, "What? No more bags to repack?"

"Actually—"

"Naaaawwh!" he groaned in protest, which tuned into a yawn.

"—We have to pick up Monty, clean our weapons from earlier in the week, get some laundry started, make a record of the documents we collected from Dang's hideout, prep for the debrief, and _I'm_ not going to be the one who has to face the stern glare of Hetty when she see's how much of a mess we made of the collection she left in the office," she listed off in an equally sleepy voice.

"Blame it on the wonder twins," he suggested.

"Waaay ahead of you," she agreed.

"Well," he sighed. "At least I'll have had this wonderful morning in bed to get me through the day."

Smiling, she promised, " _And_ to look forward to again tonight."

* * *

 **A/N: I like to tease you all. I amused myself by seeing how many times I could get them to the brink of fun times before postponing it another few paragraphs. And you know, when I first thought of writing some of these "stories," I figured they'd be 1,000 words each. Man, did I misjudge that.**

 **Also, I had to look it up to make sure 'slunk' was actually a word. It is. It means what I thought it did. You're welcome.**


End file.
